I Love Everything About You
by WestonFollower
Summary: A collection of one shots for our favorite couple. Some will be short others will be long. Leave me a prompt! Will update frequently.
1. I Couldn't Save Them

**Title: I Love Everything About You**

**Author: WestonFollower**

**Rating: T (Just to be safe)**

**Summary: A collection of one shots for our favorite couple. Some will be short others will be long. Leave me a prompt! Will update frequently.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Notes: Please follow, favorite, follow, and leave me prompts!**

**Prompt: Jackson comforts April.**

April doesn't understand God sometimes.

She loves him unconditionally but she would never do some of the things he does. Like the Titanic, thousands lost in the freezing water. 9/11 so many families lost so much that day, kids lost parents, wife's lost husband.

Today though she couldn't believe he did what he did.

A family of four. She didn't save one of them. The two kids, a mother and their father. It was a terrible car crash, the drunk driver didn't have a scratch.

So April stands in her quiet, dark apartment covered in their blood. She could've took a shower but she was afraid she would break down. Jackson will be home in two days but April wanted her husband here, with her, now.

April grabs a cup out of the cupboard. The lightning scares her making her drop the cup, it shatters all over the floor.

"Damn it!" April shouts to no one. The tears spill over making her sink to the ground in a ball sobs.

Jackson walks upstairs, soaked from the rain. He walks up to the apartment ready to surprise his wife. The door unlocks and Jackson walks in, setting the keys on the hook and his bag on the ground.

"April?" Jackson looks around the dark apartment. "April?" He goes to turn to their bedroom but heard sobbing behind the counter. Jackson cautiously walks behind the counter and sees her. She sobbing, her face is on the floor. Blood was smeared around her, in her hair, on her hands, and all over her scrubs.

Jackson crouches down and picks her up. April continues to cry. He manages to get her in the bedroom and sets her on the bed and he waits.

For her to talk, to get out, he waits for her to be ready. The crying stops eventually and April reaches for his hand. "What happened?"

"I-I-it was a family. An entire family! They all d-d-died. I couldn't save them!" Jackson wraps his arms around and pulls her close. "I watched two kids die! One was seven and the other was two. They didn't even have a life."

"Shhhh, April there was nothing you could have done, ok? There's living and dying but we can't choose which one happens." April tears up again and grabs his hand tightly.


	2. I Don't Like Her

**Author: WestonFollower**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Prompt: DanahNYPD: Do one with both a jealous Jackson and April.**

**Notes: Thanks for the review, favorites, and follows! This will have two stories actually first up will be jealous April and then next chapter Jackson will get jealous. I hope you like it and please review, follow, and favorite!**

Jackson lifted up his wife's face and kissed her lips. It was a great night at Joe's, his mother was taking care of their 2 year old daughter, Addison. It was a great ending after a very long day. Alex took another shot with Meredith, Jo, and his slightly drunk wife.

"Jackson!" A squeaky voice called him. Oh no please don't be…. "Jackson how are you?" Emma, damn. It was his old college girlfriend.

April stopped laughing and focused on the girl that was beside her husband. She was tan, fake blonde, fake, fake, fake. April takes another shot and wraps her arm around Jackson's waist.

"Oh god, Jackson! How long has it been?" Her perfect manicure nails touched his shoulder.

"Um a long time. How are you?"

She smiles, "Great, who's this?" Her eyes flash to his now trashed wife.

"I'm April," She takes another shot and shakes Emma's hand. "I'm his wife for two years." April waves her hand, showing Emma the rock on her left hand.

"Oh that's great." She didn't make it sound great. "So Jackson what do you do?"

"We're both doctors."

"That's nice. I design houses its fun. You know what was fun," She laughs like a duck. "Our sophomore year in college." Her hand moves lower and bites her lip.

April doesn't like this bitch, and does not notice all her coworkers watching, "No, you know what's fun. This!" April grabs her husband and begins to make out with her husband ignoring Alex's cheers and loves Emma's disgusted look on her face.

Jackson pulls them in the bathroom and they break apart, "Are you jealous."

April sways on her feet, "Me, jealous? Please." She then throws up all over his feet and begins to giggle.


	3. I Don't Like Him

**Author: WestonFollower**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Prompt: DanahNYPD: Do one with both a jealous Jackson and April.**

**Notes: Here's Jackson being jealous. Thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews and remember to FFR (follow, favorite, review.) Also today is Grey's Day! Yayyyyyyy!**

"Excuse me doctor…?"

"Kepner." The patient nods and smiles at her.

"Yes, I uh dropped my jacket could you pick it up for me?" April nods and bends over beside the hospital bed and hands the jacket to him. Little did she know, she gave him a full view of her ass in her tiny skirt.

Jackson frowns at the nurse's station. The patient was good but no one flirts with his wife. April walks past him smiling and goes to find Dr. Hunt. "Dr. Avery? What is it?" Jo asks from where she was eating.

"Nothing, uh who's that patient?" He points to the room April walked out of.

"Oh that is Ryan Johnson. He just got his appendix out." Jackson nods and walks away from her and into the man's room.

"Hello Ryan, I'm Dr. Avery. Everything went fine today." Ryan nods.

"Hey that Dr. Kepner, is she fun?" Jackson wants to punch him.

"You'll have to ask her."

Ryan's smile grows wider, "Well she's really pretty, do you think I could get her?"

"Well as her husband, I don't think she will be going on anymore dates. Except for the occasionally tea party date she has with _our _daughter." Ryan's smile is gone and his heart rate starts to go up.

Outside of the room April watches the scene, "Yep, he's not a grumpus this morning. He's jealous."


	4. I'll Kill Him

**Author: WestonFollower**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Prompt: Guest: OMG can you do one where Jackson finds April all beaten up and bruised?**

**Notes: Please follow, review and favorite! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

Jackson walked through the door of his apartment after a very long day at work. Stephanie wanted to come with him but he was just too tired. It's been four weeks since the wedding. April came back from her honeymoon a week ago and seemed happy. Jackson was happy for her even though he was in love with her, but he kept his mouth shut and had an ok time at the wedding.

A knock on the door drove Jackson out of his thoughts and went to open it, it was April soaked to the bone. She didn't look like herself though, she was looking to the ground and had a hood over her head. Most of all she shaking all over.

Jackson grabbed her and pulled her into his dark apartment, "What is it?"

"H-h-h-e-e" She stopped talking and Jackson turned on the kitchen light. April turned around quickly so he couldn't see her.

"April let me see you."

Painfully she quietly whispers, "No."

"Take off the damn hood or I will." April makes no movement and Jackson walks in front of her unzipping the coat and taking it off.

He first sees her wrist, there's a bruise already forming and it's in the shape of a hand. Next is her shoulder it's covered in bruises. Her cheek was more bruised then her shoulder and her eye was black and blue. There was a cut above her eyebrow with dry blood.

Jackson gently lowered her on to the couch and moved her arms away from her side, "Can i?" April nods and doesn't look at him. Jackson grabs her soaked top and lifts it up to see bruises on her ribs. He wants to kill Matthew but if he leaves her, she would break down.

April sighs and looks into his eyes, "I'm ok."

"What happened?" Jackson demands.

"We got in a fight. I won't sleep with him and he got mad. I don't blame him. Matthew slapped me, I didn't realize how close I was to the stairs and I fell down them, he grabbed me but I shook him off and came here."

Jackson holds in his anger, "I'm going to give you some of my clothes and then were going to the hospital." April just nods and the tears go down her face.

Jo and Alex are the first ones to see them. April buries her face in Jackson's side but they can still see some of the bruises. Jo knows what April was feeling and hoped she kicked Matthew's ass.

April sat down on the hospital bed as Jackson checked her over and started to tape her ribs up, "You have three broken ribs." April nods but says nothing, "You got anywhere to stay tonight?" She shakes her head no and feels the pain begin to go away. "You'll stay with me." He wasn't asking her, he was telling her.

April's green eyes widen and she gasps, "Jackson it's Matthew, please don't do anything." Jackson isn't listening he's walking up to the man.

Matthew sees Jackson and goes to tell him what happened but Jackson isn't interested. Jackson punches him in the face making him go down. He doesn't stop, he keeps punching till Alex, Owen, and Derek pulls him off Matthew. Meredith and Callie are there helping a bleeding Matthew up and he walks out of the hospital.

April holds her breath and waits for one of them to come for her. The curtain draws back and it's Jackson. "You're ok?" April grabs his hand checks him over.

"I'm fine, he didn't even touch me. Are you ok?"

April looks down at their intertwined hands, "Yeah I'm great."


	5. A Break

**Author: WestonFollower**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Prompt: April and Jackson talk about if they would ever go on break.**

**Notes: So what did you think of Thursday's episode. I loved it! Meredith and Callie are amazing together. November 6****th**** Mama Kepner is coming to town!**

April got home after a fun time with Arizona, awkward but fun. She hoped the break would work out for them. They had a good time, well except for the little run in with Callie and her grabbing the bottle of wine and storming off. Jackson was watching some football game and April gave him a kiss on the head before going to get a quick shower.

Moments later she sat beside him with damp hair and was wearing one of his old sweatshirts. Her normal clothes were getting a little too tight now, and his clothes were just so comfy. "Would you ever want to go on break?"

Jackson mutes the TV and looks at her, "No, why? You don't want to, do you?"

"No, no, no! Well Callie and Arizona are on one and I was just curious if we would ever do it." Jackson pulls her closer and kisses her hand.

"I don't think that we'll ever get to a point in our lives that we absolutely need a break." April nods and kisses him deeply. "The games over." April smiles and Jackson quickly picks her up and throws her on the bed. Jackson then lifts up her shirt and puts his hand on her rounded stomach, "Ok little guy," April gives him a look, "Or girl, time to go to sleep."

April giggles at her husband and throws the blanket over them as her shirt hits the floor.


	6. Hey Jackman

**Author: WestonFollower**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Prompt: April gets drunk.**

**Notes: So thanks for the reviews and please leave me some more prompts! Don't forget to follow, review and favorite after you done reading!**

Jackson walks into Jo and Alex's house late for Cristina's welcome back party. She wasn't actually back she was just visiting. Jackson had a long surgery and then had to drop of his 2 year old daughter with his mother. Everyone was drunk, dancing, and having a great time.

Jackson grabbed a beer and looked around for his wife and saw her and Arizona taking shots. April looked at him and smiled, only it wasn't her normal smile, it was her I'm so drunk I'm going to puke on you and forget smile. "Hey Jackman! How's my person? Arizona did you know that he lost his virginity to-"

"Ok, April you don't need to be boring Arizona." April just smiled at him and gave him a sloppy kiss.

"I'm gonna go dance but first I need to try on your leg." Jackson couldn't believe she just said that but then Arizona and April burst out laughing, Jackson decided it was better if he didn't know. April started to dance around happily with Jo and Meredith while her person got another beer.

Alex laughed at his drunk wife and Jo stuck her tongue out at him. Derek talked to Owen while Owen stared at Cristina who was smiling at Meredith. Callie smiled at Arizona from across the room but made no movement to go to her. So many different kinds of love filling the room.

Jackson came back with his fourth beer almost gone and April made her way to him. "Hey, hey where's our daughter. Oh wait! I remember she's with your mommy. I miss the way my tummy felt with her in it." April started to sob and Jackson put his arm around her. "I want another baby, a boy this time! Jackson can we have another baby please?"

Jackson smiled at her, a drunken smile. "Sure! Let's have another one!"

April squealed with delight, "Right now." Jackson nodded and pulled her into one of the bedrooms.

* * *

><p>April walked up to Jackson and kissed him happily, "Hey remember when we got really drunk last month and we wanted another baby? Well we got what we wanted."<p>

Jackson stops doing the paper work and stared at her, "Do you mean?"

"We're pregnant!" Jackson picked her up and spins her around. They kiss deeply while Alex walks by.

"Gross."


	7. Baby Avery

**Author: WestonFollower**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Prompt: April and Jackson have their first baby.**

**Notes: Hope you like it! Please review, favorite, follow, and leave prompts!**

"Just breathe."

"I am."

"Keep breathing."

"What do you think I'm doing?!"

"Breathe calmer, not so panicked."

"Jackson I'm going to punch you." Jackson rolled his eyes at April and glanced at Kimmie.

"April you know I had to go through this with three of them." April stood up from where she was sitting on the bedroom floor.

"No, I'm not doing this. Practicing giving birth to a stuff animal is stupid. I don't care if you did it and mom did it. It isn't going to help me!" April stormed off.

Jackson sat on the bed and made no movement to go after her. This month has been hard on the couple, April was so much more emotional this month. Everyone at work tried to stay away from her as much as they could. To make matters worse she wanted to work until she gave birth.

So the whole Kepner family came to visit. Kimmie came in their bedroom and convinced the couple to practice giving birth, let's just say it didn't work out. "Come on we better go check on her."

Jackson nodded and they walked out to find April eating a brownie that Alice made her. She wasn't crying so that was a good sign. April was happy, bubbling and hyper. "Jackson," She said in a sing- song voice, "My water broke."

Jackson stared at her shocked, "What! April come on we have to get you to the hospital!"

The whole Kepner family drove in a separate car behind the Avery's. When they got to the hospital all their co workers were happy to see them and happy that April wouldn't be pregnant anymore. The contractions started but it didn't affect April's mood she was just happy to get the freaking baby out.

That is up until she was told the bad news, "Mrs. Avery you have to have a caesarean section. The baby is coming out feet first."

"No, no, no! I want to push, I need to push. I'm a Kepner and Kepners push!"

Jackson held her hand, "Honey if that's what we have to do. Think about the baby."

"Ok."

They prepared April while Jackson got on scrubs. He stood right beside her watching the doctors operate, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, we should go buy some morphine for the house. It feels great."

Jackson smiled at her and watched the baby get pulled out, "Oh my god, he's beautiful."

"A boy?"Jackson nods and cuts the cord, "He isn't crying, why isn't he crying?" Just like that the world is turned upside down. The doctors rush and try to get their baby breathing while the others are getting April closed up. "Is he dead? Please Jackson I can't" April starts to hyperventilate then the baby starts to cry.

So does his parents. Jackson takes the baby from the nurse and puts him by April's face.

"Hi, Thomas it's nice to me you. I'm your momma and that's your daddy. Jackson look at him!"

Thomas Mark Avery opens his eyes.


	8. Loved

**Author: WestonFollower**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Prompt: Something bad happens to April.**

**Notes: I hope you like it! This my favorite chapter so far. Remember to review, favorite, follow, and leave me prompts!**

What happened? One moment they were riding in the car and now they were on a road covered in each other's blood. The deer came out of nowhere, Jackson didn't have time to react.

The car swiveled and then rolled.

Jackson woke up first, his arm broken and his head was bleeding. Then he found April. She was lying down, breathing very shallow and slow. She was covered in glass, her face was cut. Jackson bent down and checked her over.

A piece of the car pierced through her chest. He couldn't pull it out because it could cause further bleeding. But she was bleeding out and he needed to find help. Both their phones were destroyed in the crash so Jackson hoped someone saw the crash. "April, honey please wake up!"

She gasped and looked him straight in the eye, "Jackson, Jackson it hurts. What happened?"

"We wrecked. I'm so sorry this is my fault. I tried to get the bleeding to stop. I got out most of the glass out of your leg and head but I can't pull the metal out of your chest."

April nods and puts her hand on his face, "You were right not to. I would've bled out. What's wrong with you? Are you ok?"

Jackson nods and puts more pressure on her cuts, "I'm fine, my arm is broken but it's fine. We just need to get some help."

April nods and then coughs up blood, "Jackson I love you."

"No! Don't say that. You understand me? We're not saying goodbye." April nods and kisses him gently. Then the shallow breathing stops and there's no breathing at all except for Jackson's. He begins to do chest compressions trying to get her to breathe.

"Come on April! Come on. I need my wife, ok? I need you to be annoying and adorable all at the same time. You're the Virgin Mary. You're an adorable drunk. A loyal friend! A Swan Queen, and pretty badass, like that time when you punched that guy. You're my beautiful bride and a trauma soldier. You're my person and I need my person."

That's how the cops found Jackson an hour later and they took Jackson to hospital along with April's body.

Amelia stitched his head up while Owen fixed Jackson's arm, he continued to ramble, "Jackson it's going to be ok."

"No it's NOT!" Arizona came in with Callie, Alex and Jo followed quickly behind. Meredith grabbed Derek's hand. No one could believe the annoying girl they loved to hate was gone. "She's gone! NONE of you get it! She was my life and now she's gone!"

Meredith grabbed Jackson's face in hands, "Yes and now you a have a 6 year old son and a 4 year old daughter. You can't close up! You have to keep going for them."

So he'll keep going for Thomas and Addison. They'll grow up without a mother but they will have memories, stories, and photos to remind them of her.

April Avery, a beautiful ginger. A sister, a mother, and a wife. She was a soldier. She stood up for herself and was always a swan. She met her own Ben, and he wasn't called Ben, he was Jackson Avery.

She is loved.


	9. Im Pregnant

**Author: WestonFollower**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Prompt: What happened after April tells Jackson she's pregnant.**

**Notes: Hope you like it! Please review, follow, and favorite! Thanks for all the feedback guys!**

She cried once she saw the pregnancy stick say positive. Now with him standing here, she couldn't tell him. April doesn't want to, not this way. Not with them fighting, she didn't plan it like this, but then again when did her life go according to plan? "No, we can't! Because they're not hypothetical anymore. Jackson, I'm pregnant."

Then there's the look. Disbelief and shock goes across his face. The tears go down April's face, "What?"

"Look, I just need to go! I can't talk about it right now." April turns to walk out the door but Jackson grabs her arm.

He stares in her eyes, "Please, I'll sleep on the couch."

April nods gently and walks past him to the bedroom. They sleep in different rooms but they both stay up. Tossing and turning.

Jackson moves by their closed bedroom door and sits up against it. He can hear her crying quietly. He was going to be a father. How did that happen? Well he knew how, but they should be happy. In a way he was but he was also terrified.

April was also. She somehow got to sleep that night and wasn't surprised to find him outside her door in the morning. April bent down and grabbed his hand gently, "We're having a baby," She whispers.


	10. Always Him

**Author: WestonFollower**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Prompt: Jackson doesn't stand up.**

**Notes: Hope you like it! Leave me some prompts! Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! So sorry for taking so long to update! I went on vacation and didn't get a chance to.**

"We will." They all reply.

The pastor goes on. April smiles widely at Matthew while he smiles back at her. They give each other the rings. Then comes the vows, they're simple and like everyone else. Matthew grabs her hand tighter.

"I do."

April blinks through the tears and goes to say I do. "I-" She stops. Why can't she say it? Her eyes glance over at Jackson. He's smiling at Stephanie and glances at her with a confused look. April knows it, it was always him.

Her best friend, he changed her. She loved that and she loves him. The night he took her virginity she always knew. "I can't. I'm sorry Matthew."

Gasp fills the church and April runs into the dressing room. Meredith, Arizona, and Cristina follow quickly behind. They find April crying in her hands while she sits on the floor.

"Why?" Meredith simply asks.

April looks up, tears go down her face, "I don't love him."

They give her tissues and rub her back. She sobs quietly and Arizona informs her that Matthew left the church and the guest are beginning to file out. Cristina jokes about all the gifts April gets to keep, which makes April feel even worse.

Then Jackson walks in and sits down next to her.

Meredith grabs Arizona and Cristina, they leave the room.

"You shouldn't have done that."

April looks at him, "What?"

Jackson wraps his arm around her, "Everything screwed up now. Steph broke up with me."

"Why?"

"She thinks I have feelings for you."

April stares in his eyes, "Do you?"

Jackson stands up and starts to pace, "What kind of question is that? Of course I do. But you should be with Matthew. He's everything you want, religious, caring, a virgin. I don't understand why you always have to come back to me. I love you so I want you to have the best and Matthew is!"

"No he's not! You are! You always have been. I love you, Jackson." Jackson grabs the back of her neck and captures her lips with his.

They break apart and take deep breaths, "What we do we do now. I don't want to date you April. I want the whole damn thing."

"Marry me." The question is out of April's mouth before she can stop it.

"Yes."

"Yes?" Jackson nods and kisses her again. Cristina, Arizona, and Meredith watch from the door and run to the altar.

"Wait!" Everyone turns to Meredith, "Friends of the bride stay here! We've got another wedding!"

"Not you Grumpy, leave." Cristina snaps at Stephanie and she leaves quickly. The rest of the guest sit down and wait for a new wedding.

Arizona tells the couple to get ready for their wedding.

"Jackson? Are you sure about this?"

Jackson nods and kisses her quickly, "Something that feels really good can't be bad, right?"

April nods with a wide smile, "I'm all in."


	11. Osteogenesis Imperfecta

**Author: WestonFollower**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Prompt: What happened after 11x08.**

**Notes: Hope you like it! Leave me some prompts! Review, follow, and favorite.**

"Jackson…" Stephanie holds the I-pad closer to her chest, "I uh."

Jackson pulls her over in the hall, "Tell me. Now."

How could she do this? Sure she still didn't like him for what he did to her. But, no one deserved to her this. "During the ultrasound today I noticed something odd. I didn't think I was right."

"Steph! Tell me what that was about. I know you guys were talking about our baby. So what is it?"

"The baby has osteogenesis imperfecta."

Jackson can't breath. He knows what that means, he's a doctor! "What type?"

"Two."

Jackson walks past her and down the hall. The tears threaten to spill and he runs into Arizona and Amelia. "Did you know?" Arizona just stares at him with a sad expression, "The moment you guys saw anything you should've told us! You should've told April!"

"Jackson-"

"NO!" He sprints down the hall and into one of the closets. He shuts the door and sees his wife reaching for the door handle, April looks up at him and smiles widely.

All he can do is stare at her stomach, "Hey! You're done early. Steph hugged me today, it was awkward but I guess nice. Anyway so she let it slip during the ultrasound, I was mad but oh well. It's a boy, our baby is a boy!"

A boy. Then his heart completely crushes and falls out of his chest. Why them? After everything, why them? So he cries, he breaks down and cries in his hands.

April hugs him, "Hey, what's wrong? I didn't know you wanted a boy so bad." Jackson shakes his head and stares in her eyes, he couldn't tell her.

"April I uh um oh god how am I suppose to do this? I can't, I can't, listen I can't!"

April holds his head in her hands getting worried, "Shhhhh tell me, ok?"

Jackson nods and kisses her gently, "The baby has type two osteogenesis imperfecta. Stephanie saw it this morning and Dr. Herman confirmed it. I'm so sorry, I wish I could change it, but I can't."

April stares at him, her mind is trying to process it. "Why did this happen? How is it fair? I've carried this baby for seven months and now, what? It going to die! NO! It's not going to happen. They're wrong, they're wrong right? Right?" Her voice cracks and her teary eyes looks up at Jackson, "I need you tell me it's going to be ok, that everything is ok. You're my husband and everything you say is true."

Jackson nods and pulls her closer, "It's going to be alright. Everything is ok." His voice is robotic, he wished he believed it. April sobs in his chest while he sobs in the crook of her neck.

Both broken, both questioning everything happening in their lives.


	12. What's Wrong With You

**Author: WestonFollower**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Prompt: Guest: April and Jackson are both patients at a hospital, and get roomed together.**

**Notes: This one is a little AU, I'm a little ify about this but I hope you guys like it! Please follow, favorite, review, and leave some prompts!**

"Psst. Psst. Hey red, what's wrong with you?"

April looks up from her magazine, "What?"

The boy sits up in his bed and faces her, "You're in a hospital so what's wrong with you?"

"I uh I have problems with my nose so I'm getting surgery done." April eyes his leg, "What happened to you?"

"Graduation, I had a speech and all the cameras were on me, I broke my leg." April giggles at the thought of him falling, "I'm Jackson by the way."

"April." Jackson leans over to her bed and they shake hands.

"So… a nose job?"

April's eyes widen. "What? No, no, no it's required the doctor said-"

Jackson laughs and takes a real good look at her face. She was pretty but not fully developed like girls at his school. Her glasses were too big for her face and she needed to get rid of those terrible braces. "Hey calm down! I got it, the doctor required it right? He required it for my girlfriend also. You should get a second opinion though, I wouldn't trade that nose for anything."

April smiles slightly and the nurse comes in to wheel her away, "It was nice to meet you Jackson."

**8 years later…**

"Listen I'll be back in the office soon. No! Don't do anything without me!" Jackson hangs up the phone and looks over to the other patient next to him. Her red hair was sprawled over the pillow covering up her face, the noise of her gentle snoring filled the room.

Jackson stood up so he could get a better look at her, her eyes snapped open, "What are you doing?"

"Sorry! You look familiar. Do I know you?" April looks at the man oddly, "I'll take that as a no then. I swear… what's your name?"

"April Taylor."

"Oh! April, remember me? Jackson Avery, boy with the broken leg?"

April stares at his face for a moment and finally remembers, "Jackson! This is so weird, how are you?"

"Good I'm a lawyer."

"That's great! I'm a teacher now. So what's wrong with you?"

Jackson laughs and can't believe how easy it is to talk to her, "Uh I smashed my hand, it's been bothering me so I'm getting it checked out. What about you?"

"I'm pregnant, or at least I think I am. Me and my husband, Matthew have been trying for a while."

Jackson nods, "Well congrats then. You never got that nose job." He eyes her still perfect nose, she developed. No more glasses or braces, she's beautiful.

"Well there was this guy who made me feel really special and actually pretty so I decided not to."

"That guy sounds great."

April nods, "He really is."

The nurse pops in like last time to pull out Jackson, "Hey don't forget, you've got the perfect nose." April nods and smiles brightly.

**9 months later…..**

"Ok Mr. Avery your hands looks better. The physical therapy has been working great." The doctor turns to the nurse, "How's April Taylor doing? Arizona told me about the baby."

"Um, Dr. Robbins told me she's doing ok Dr. Torres."

"Thank you."

Jackson looks over to them, "Um April Taylor? Red head, high pitched voice, talks really fast when nervous?"

Callie looks over to him, "Yes, do you know her?"

"I'm her brother!" Callie gives him a doubtful look. "Adoptive, she didn't tell me that she was having the baby, what room?"

The nurse looks in her file, "Um 306."

Jackson nods and runs out of the room. He quickly makes his way down the hall and to her room. His hand goes up to knock but he stops himself, why was he doing this? They didn't know each other. They met twice but he cared about her so he knocks.

There's a sniffle and then a, "Come in." Jackson slowly walks in and is surprised, she's not happy or glowing like regular mother would be, "Jackson! What are you doing here?"

"I heard the doctors talking about you so I wanted to see you. So blue or pink balloons?" April bursts into tears. Jackson sits on her bed, "Hey I'm sorry. Where's Matthew?"

"He uh he left me three months ago. We found out the baby has osteogenesis imperfecta, brittle bones. I decided to keep it and he couldn't handle the thought of our baby dying." April cries harder, "She died two hours after she was born."

Jackson holds her close and she whispers quietly, "So what's wrong with you?" Jackson laughs and kisses her head.


	13. Secret Marriage Bubble

**Author: WestonFollower**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Prompt: voltorb6: How about a prompt during the secret marriage bubble.**

**Notes: Voltorb6 I hope you like it and if you don't just tell me. Thanks for all the feedback guys! Keep it coming! Please follow, favorite, and review!**

April loves announcing to the world that she is now April Avery. But she also loves having their secret marriage bubble. Away from the world and co- workers. Especially away from their parents. There were three things she liked about their secret marriage bubble and one thing she absolutely loved.

**Looks.**

The secret exchange between the two of them, when she needs him to check on one of her patients he glances her way with full admiration. His eyes say I love you every time she catches him staring. She loves looking at him and knowing he's all hers.

The best ones are when a patient tries to flirt with him and he glances her way for help. But she can't because she's his secret wife that no one knows about. Plus she loves watching him get all flustered.

Meredith notices one day in surgery when they both stare into each other's eyes. "So, you guys look a little tired."

They both get flustered and break out of their trance, "Well um the hospital has been keeping me busy." April says the same time Jackson says, "Actually we need to tell you something." April sends him a threatening look and Meredith continues to do the surgery with a smirk on her face.

**Touches.**

She loves the way she hands him a clip board and Jackson rubs her thumb for a second. When they push a gurney down the hall he holds her hand because no one is paying attention. He'll hold her back and she'll smack him away. During lunch her foot rubs his leg, making it very hard for him to eat his salad while she eats the leftover chicken they made together last night.

She falls one day, slipping on the wet floor. Jackson sprints over to her to help pick her up but she won't let him.

"Don't, people are looking walk away."

"But April!"

"Walk away." So he does and slips in the water like she did and smacks his on the ground. They burst out laughing once they get home.

**On-Call Room.**

April missed sex.

Correction, she missed sex with him. He knew exactly what he was doing and they've done it so much together they knew everything the other person loved and hated. Any chance they got, they went to the on-call room. She hated thinking about how many of their co-workers had sex in here but there was nowhere else to go.

Jackson preferred the closet but April wanted to be comfortable. It locked which was nice if only Jackson remembered to do that!

Bailey walked in and Jackson quickly covered up April and acted like he was changing. "Avery! Stop having sex with Kepner and save some lives."

Jackson stared at her in shock, "How did you?"

"I know everything." The door shut and Jackson slipped on his clothes and ran after her. April followed and they both begged Bailey not to tell anyone. She just waved them off and said, "Stop sleeping and start saving more lives!"

**Home.**

The one thing she absolutely loved about the marriage bubble was coming home. Seeing him making her dinner or starting a movie was the greatest sight. After everything they finally get this normalcy in their lives.

She loves kissing him deeply and hugging him. Seeing their things fill the home, sleeping beside each other at night and her waking him up in the morning.

She knows Jackson loves it more than her though because he can do whatever the hell he wants to her. She can't complain either, there's no co-workers around.


	14. You Be Illin'

**Author: WestonFollower**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Prompt: voltorb6: How about something after 10x18? Like he finally lets her take care of him or something.**

**Notes: voltorb6 sooooo happy you liked it, I love your prompts so keep em coming and tell me what you think about this one! Please follow, favorite, and review, enjoy reading!**

April heats up the soup and pours it into a bowl while she eats leftover spaghetti. Jackson walks out in a pair of boxer and a t-shirt covered in sweat. "Hi." He groans in response and sits down next to her and eats soup. "How are you feeling?"

She puts a hand on his head and he pushes it off, "April, stop it!"

"No! I'm your wife I'm supposed to play nurse! Now let me play nurse and take care of you, please." Jackson nods at her, eyes wide. April smiles with delight and puts a hand on his forehead, "You're burning up, you want to take a bath?"

He nods and goes into the bathroom. April heats up the bath while he slides in. "Join me?" He asks with a stuffy voice.

"No way, I'm not getting sick." Jackson frowns with disappointment. April bundles her hair in a bun and crouches behind the tub. She starts to massages his shoulders and neck. "See, I'm a good nurse."

"Mhmm you're a great nurse, I was fine you know. I could've taken care of myself."

April rolls her eyes, "Why do you say that? I want to take care of you."

"That's why. No one has ever really wanted to do that. No one helped, well my mom did once or twice but I was always taking care of myself." April kisses his shoulders and he relaxes.

"I'm sorry. I always had my sisters."

They sit in silence while she takes care of him. He gets out slowly and puts on the fluffy socks April found. They make their way to the bedroom when he runs into the bathroom to throw up, again.

April waits in bed and he slowly climbs in after brushing his teeth, "I feel better."

April smiles and gives him a kiss goodnight on the cheek.

April wakes with Jackson's arms wrapped around her waist. She smiles at the sight but her smile turns into frown when nausea hits her. She runs into the bathroom and pukes in the toilet, behind her she hears Jackson run in and throw up in the sink. Great, this was going to be a fun night for the newlyweds.

In the morning they both wake up on the bathroom floor smiling at each other.


	15. Goodbye

**Author: WestonFollower**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Prompt: Guest: April and Jackson's final moments with their dying baby.**

**Notes: This was a hard one to write because of the situation so I hope you like it! Please follow, favorite, and review! Enjoy reading.**

Tears run down both their faces. The hospital is quiet, everyone giving the couple space. Amelia had to leave because it brought up too many memories. He has a couple of minutes left so April and Jackson are allowed to hold him and say goodbye.

How do you say goodbye to your son?

April holds on to Jackson's hand tightly and they stare down at him, "I love you so much. Me and your daddy wanted to give you everything. I tried to protect you but I couldn't protect from this. I wish I had more time with you and I'm so sorry that I don't. Jackson, pray with me?" He looks up at her with tear filled eyes and grabs her hand. "Dear God, I know everything you has a purpose but I don't understand this one. Please be there for our boy watch over him. Have Lexie, Reed, and Mark take care of him. Amen."

Jackson wipes his eyes and kisses his son forehead. "I love you." That's all he says, he's not good at this kind of stuff. He loves his son as much as he loves April. It was so strong and he met him an hour ago.

"I-I-I want to name him," April says as she holds on to his little finger. "Thomas do you like Thomas? I like it."

Jackson nods and smiles at the name. "I love it. What about Mark for the middle name?"

"Mark would love that. He is the reason why were together." April knew how much Jackson missed him. "Thomas Mark Avery, you like that?"

The green eyed baby stared back at his parents as his breathing got slower and slowly stopped all together. His little eyes closed and they both knew that was it.

April cried in Jackson's arms while Jackson tries to hold it all in.

They go home three days after their loss. The funeral is five days after that. Everyone comes, supportive for the couple. As they stand there holding hands they feel loved and a little bit better. They just might get through this and survive the terrible loss of their son.


	16. Karaoke

**Author: WestonFollower**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Prompt: Karaoke and Doctors. **

**Notes: Hope you like it! Thank you all for the love and keep it coming! Here's something that popped in my mind while I was re-watching the Grey's Anatomy Benefit Concert and remembered how amazing Sarah Drew is at singing. Also for their daughter's name Addison, it has nothing to do with ****Addison Montgomery, I just thought it sounded good with Avery. **

"Jackson come on! We're going to be late and it was my idea!" April walks to car quickly and waits for him to get in and finally drive to their destination.

Joe's was having karaoke night and April asked everyone to come, even Cristina who was back in town for a little bit. Everyone said yes right away, except for Jo who was worried about leaving the baby home with Steph. Alex was able to finally get her to come. April's kids were use to being left with Grandma Avery.

This night was going to be great, April knew it!

They walk in Joe's and a smile appears on April's face. They all came. Around the room sat Jo and Alex, Meredith, Derek, and Maggie, Callie and Arizona, Cristina, Owen, and Amelia. Bailey even came.

Of course they were already half drunk.

Jackson grabbed a beer and handed April one, she took a big gulp. "Hey guys! I already chose a song! Alex, Meredith, April, Owen, Arizona, and Bailey get up here." Callie yelled loudly in the microphone.

Jackson gave April a long kiss, "I love you, go have some fun." With that April ran on stage.

The music started and everyone studied what they were singing. Callie was up first, "Girl you got me tripping on sunshine. God knows you just made my day. Since you came around, no. I just can't slow down, no. I wanna see you walking my way."

Alex is next and points to a smiling Jo, "Girl you got me thinking about diamonds, and getting down on one knee, maybe two. People may stop and stare, but I don't even care, no. Just as long as I'm with you."

Owen laughs and grabs the mic, "You got me running on sunshine, ain't no clouds getting in my way. I must be running on sunshine, ain't no rain getting in my way."

Jo claps as her husband begins again, "Girl you got me acting real crazy, chasing tail like some old dog. Oh I got this rocket in my front left pocket, ready to explode like a bomb." Alex starts to make thrusting movements with his hips, Jackson rolls his eyes at him. "Something tells me your name is Josephine, cause everything keeps shaking around. We can cut the roof, make these walls go boom. We can do this right here and now."

The whole group joins in, "You got me running on sunshine, ain't no clouds getting in my way. I must be running on sunshine, ain't no rain getting in my way."

Bailey grabs the mic and bumps Meredith out of the way, "Hey just get over yourself. This ain't too good for your health. Hey just get over yourself. Hey just get over yourself. This ain't too good for your health. Hey just get over yourself. "

Jackson smiles wider when he sees who has the mic now, "You got me running on sunshine, ain't no clouds getting in my way." April belts out, "I must be running on sunshine, ain't no rain getting in my way." He knew she could sing but he didn't know she could sing _that _good.

They sing as a group again, "You got me running on sunshine, ain't no clouds getting in my way. I must be running on sunshine, ain't no rain getting in my way."

Meredith blushes as she sings, "No doubt, no doubt about it and there ain't no clouds in my sky. No doubt, no doubt about it and there ain't no clouds in my sky."

The girls laugh as they sing, "No doubt, no doubt about it and there ain't no clouds in my sky. No doubt, no doubt about it and there ain't no clouds in my sky. No doubt, no doubt about it and there ain't no clouds in my sky. No doubt, no doubt about it and there ain't no clouds in my sky. No doubt, no doubt about it and there ain't no clouds in my sky. No doubt, no doubt about it and there ain't no clouds in my sky."

The song comes to an end and the whole bar cheer for the doctors. April jumps off the stage into Jackson's arms. "You were amazing. Why didn't you tell me you could sing that good?"

"I don't know, I didn't think about it. That was so much fun! We could start a band call the Doctors and we could sing while we operate on someone." Jackson looks at her with his eyebrows raised, how much did she drink?

"Mhmm, we could start singing Bohemian Rhapsody when we're doing a heart transplant."April laughs at him and they sit down. His arm automatically goes around her like it always has the past 4 years. Meredith starts to sing with Cristiana, very loudly. "So… why did you do this?"

April looks up at him, "I decided we needed a break. From the kids, from life, I just needed a fun night with my husband and friends."

Jackson kissed her deeply. April missed this. "We need date night more often," April nods and kisses him again, "My mom said she'll keep Thomas and Addison overnight so… I have a surprise for you." His voice is a whisper in her ear, it gives her goose bumps.

He goes to kiss her again but Alex and Cristiana starts making gagging noises, "I can't call you Virgin Mary anymore! It sucks and by the way April your whole life is totally about the cookie." April rolls her eyes and kisses Jackson. The gagging noises begin again.

Meredith laughs loudly at Maggie and Maggie laughs exactly the same. The sisters were insane when they were drunk together, add in Cristina and who knows what will happen. "Let's sing again! All of us." Meredith shouts very loudly in Jackson's ear.

Everyone goes on stage and get's the part they want to sing. The music starts and Owen grabs the mic, "Step one, you say we need to talk. He walks you say sit down it's just a talk. He smiles politely back at you. You stare politely right on through."

Meredith smiles, "Some sort of window to your right. As he goes left and you stay right. Between the lines of fear and blame. You begin to wonder why you came."

Jo grabs Alex's hand and sings to him, "Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend somewhere alone in the bitterness, and I would have stayed up with you all night. Had I known how to save a life."

Derek grabs the mic and the whole group cheers for him. "Let him know that you know best. Cause after all you do know best. Try to slip past his defense, without granting innocence."

April smiles at Arizona as she sings, "Lay down a list of what is wrong. The things you've told him all along."

Bailey was a little tipsy, she started to sway as she sang. "And pray to God he hears you. And pray to God he hears you."

April sings with Jackson's arm over her shoulders, "Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend. Somewhere alone in the bitterness and I would have stayed up with you all night. Had I known how to save a life."

Callie begins to sing her part, "As he begins to raise his voice. You lower yours and grant him one last choice. Drive until you lose the road, or break with the ones you've followed. He will do one of two things. He will admit to everything, or he'll say he's just not the same. And you'll begin to wonder why you came."

Everyone holds each other and starts to sing with big smiles, "Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend. Somewhere alone in the bitterness and I would have stayed up with you all night. Had I known how to save a life. Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend. Somewhere alone in the bitterness and I would have stayed up with you all night. Had I known how to save a life… how to save a life… how to save a life. Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend. Somewhere alone in the bitterness and I would have stayed up with you all night. Had I known how to save a life. How to save a life…"

"How to save a life." Callie sings softly in the mic and everyone cheered for the group.

They hang out for the rest of the night singing songs, almost falling off the stage, puking in the bathroom. The Avery couple decide to leave around 2 am and they goodbye to everyone.

They drive to a hotel and make their way to the room that Jackson reserved. They get to the door and April kisses him deeply, like their first kiss. Jackson picks her up and lays her down on the bed, "Don't you have to get your pencil?" She asked him, Jackson started to laugh but stopped when she flipped over the blanket to cover them.

April wakes up with Jackson writing 'I love you' on her back, "I miss the kids." She finally says after realizing it's 12 in the afternoon and no four year old has come running in. Her mom powers kick in and her body wants her to get up and make waffles.

"I know, I do to, you wanna go home?"

"No… let's just relax for two more minutes then I'll freak out."


	17. Confession

**Author: WestonFollower**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Prompt: April and Jackson confesses things to each other during the secret three weeks of their marriage.**

**Notes: Please follow, favorite, and review. Thanks for all of the love last chapter!**

April laughs and takes another drink of beer while Jackson sits across from her. The power is out from of the storm and the 1 week old couple was being very positive about it. April suggested the game and Jackson suggested that they move their beer and Chinese food on the floor and sit on pillows. Candles are everywhere and lighting the house.

"Your turn," Jackson says as he eats a mouth full of chicken.

April smiles and thinks hard about something he doesn't know. "I named a pig after you," His eyebrows go up and he starts to laugh loudly, "I was lonely, and then we turned you into some yummy bacon. Your turn."

"Ahhh ok, I uh I fell in love with you the moment we first slept together. I didn't know it at the time but now, now I do."

April kisses him gently, utterly in love with his words. "It was the same for me. I think I really realized it when I thought you died. When I said I wanted you that night, I was actually saying I love you. Anyway… my turn! I got nose job, after high school. All I could hear was Duckie in my head, I don't regret it."

Jackson smiles at her. "I know," Her eyes widen at him, "Calm down, Lexie accidentally told me when we were dating, your old nose looks just as perfect as the one you have now. Your turn."

"This is getting hard, um I'm following your mom on twitter still, your turn."

"Great! I shouldn't be surprised though. I've wanted to marry you since the pregnancy scare."

April isn't surprised, for some reason. "I somehow always knew that. I still miss Reed, your turn."

"I still have nightmares about the shooting, your turn." The Chinese food is all gone and they move on to their second beers.

"All I dream about is the storm and how you almost died. It haunts me, your turn." She shrugs and hopes he doesn't wake her up every night now.

Jackson stares at the candle and tries to think about something she doesn't know, "I almost met my day. My mom doesn't know about it, so don't tell her. During college I found him and went into a coffee shop he was at. I stared at him while he read the newspaper, I wanted to know why he left me. He walked past me while we were leaving and I held the door open for him, he said thanks and left. I decided that I didn't need to know why and I don't need him in my life." He smiles at her sad expression and realizes this game might be getting to dark. "Your turn."

"I almost gave up my religion," April stares at her hands, ashamed that she even thought about doing that, "The 45 second I thought you were dead, I told God that if you weren't breathing that I would never have faith in him again. I would never look to him for guidance because he was going to be the reason why I would be so lost," April looks at Jackson and he grabs her hand, "Sorry, I know you don't really get it."

"No, no it's fine. I just can't believe you got to that point."

There's a loud beeping noise and the microwave blinks on. The couple doesn't move to turn on the light. They stay exactly where they are and continue to play the game. The beer is gone by the end of the night, April wakes up to a sleeping Jackson and kisses his head, "I was going to say no during the wedding with Matthew. I knew deep down I still loved you, your turn."


	18. Comfort

**Author: WestonFollower**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Prompt: ****voltorb6: Something to happen to show that japril aren't over each other. But do let Stephanie and Matthew feature in the episode. Haha just an idea.**

**Notes: Thank you for all the love guys, every review I get makes me more and more excited to update. Please follow, favorite, and review. Voltorb6 I hope you like it and I don't disappoint.**

Matthew smiles at his beautiful girlfriend as she checks over a patient. "So we could go out to eat or… whatever you want to do."

April nods and smiles at her patient's little girl, "Wait a minute Matthew, You're going to have to get stitches so we can fix up your leg. I'm just going to get your previous medical records."

April grabs the charts and walks back to Matthew but she doesn't see her patient. "Where did she go?"

"Huh?" Matthew looks up from his phone.

"My patient, I d-d-didn't check her throat. Matthew did you see where she went?"

Matthew puts a hand on her shoulder, "April calm down."

"No!" She shrieks making some of the nurses look at her.

Across the room Jackson watches the scene play out. April runs her hands through her hair. "Hey, Steph just wait a minute I think something is going on with Dr. Kepner."

They walk across the room and April snaps on Stephanie, "Did you or any of the stupid interns take Mrs. Stevenson to surgery?"

"No Dr. Kepner."

April shouts to the nearest nurse to find her patient. Jackson puts a hand on her arm to calm her down, "What is it? You've never been this worried, what's wrong?"

"Jackson I didn't check her throat." Jackson thinks back to when she was first fired. Of course she was freaking out.

"Ok, I'll go with you and find her." Tears go down her face and she nods. The walk past Matthew and Stephanie and begin to look in different rooms. "Are you ok?"

April nods and wipes her eyes, "I've always check their throats, ever since what happened. I check their throats." April sinks to the ground and cries in her hands.

Jackson kneels down beside her. "She'll be ok."

"What if she isn't? What if she has dysphonia, laryngitis, Reinke's edema, spasmodic dysphonia, or tracheostomy!"

"Why did she come to the hospital?"

April looks at him, "She hit her leg off a coffee table, why are you-"

Jackson cuts her off, "Nothing could happen then. Her throat wasn't touched, she didn't breathe in smoke or swallow anything."

Jackson goes to hold her hand but is interrupted by Mrs. Stevenson walking out of the bathroom with her daughter. "Dr. Kepner, the little one had to go. Sorry, I told a nurse."

April takes a deep breath and they walk back to the bed. "Nope its fine, I just need to check your throat."

Jackson watches April stitch up the patient and smiles when Mrs. Stevenson leaves. "You ok?" April nods and hugs him, because it feels natural.

"Thank you, for calming me down and helping." Jackson nods and lets the hug go on for a little too long.

Staring at them is Stephanie and Matthew, "It's weird."

"What is?" Matthew questions Stephanie.

"Being the second choice." Steph leaves and Matthew stares at the two before getting in the ambulance.


	19. Mistletoe

**Author: WestonFollower**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Prompt: Three different Japril Christmases.**

**Notes: Hope you like it, I got Christmas on my mind! Review, favorite, follow please! Thank you! **

**Friends-ish**

"Jackson come on! Get happy it's almost Christmas." April stands in front of the TV. "Stop watching football. Help me decorate." Jackson eyes their dying little tree that might not make it to Christmas. "I'll make you do the dishes for a month if you don't help me."April smiles with delight when he stands up and starts to strand lights around the tree.

They work around the house putting up lights and garland. Jackson hangs up things crookedly and then April fixes them. The apartment slowly starts to look more and more festive. The tree is soon filled up with ornaments. April flips on the lights and sequels with delight when the whole room lights up.

Jackson laughs at her reaction, April smiles at him and then notices a decoration that she didn't put up. "Mistletoe really?"

Jackson nods and then realizes they're standing under it. "Well it is tradition."

"Of course, you always have to do tradition." Jackson leans in and grabs the back of her head. April closes her eyes and wants to feel his lips against hers.

The door opens and they break apart. Alex looks around the room, "You guys are going start a freaking fire with all these lights." April says nothing and walks to her bedroom, Jackson rips down the mistletoe.

**Alone**

April frowns at her phone and can't decide if she should call him. He was probably drinking beer watching football or something. April gets up and reaches in her box of decorations and picks up the mistletoe. She quickly puts it back and turns on the TV.

Jackson takes a big gulp of beer in his dark cold apartment. He dials her number… again and then hangs up. If she saw his apartment she would have a fit. He didn't have a tree, if you walked in you wouldn't know its Christmas Eve.

The phone rings.

They both grab it and answer.

Stephanie is on his line.

Matthew is on hers.

They both talk while wishing the mistletoe kiss they almost had actually happened. Maybe things would be different from how they are now.

**Together **

"Haha, Jackson come here!" Jackson sits beside April on the couch. April places his hand on her stomach. "Ready? We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas. We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year."

Jackson smiles as the baby kicks against his hand, "Someone likes mommy's singing. Now it's present time!" Jackson goes under the tree and hands April her presents the same time she hands him his. They both agreed to only get each other two things, because April wasn't going to accept anything more than that. Jackson wanted to get her five very expensive gifts but they agreed on two after arguing.

"Ladies first," April smiles and rips open her present. It's a little lab coat. "It's for the baby. You know so when Buddha baby comes to hospital it can wear the coat."

April lays it on her growing stomach. "I love it! Now you realize Buddha baby is going to a trauma surgeon, right?"

"We can't know that yet, we got to look at the hands once it pops out. They're going to have plastics written all over them." April rolls her eyes and hands him the present she got him. Jackson rips it open and finds a baby bib that says 'Worlds Best Dad' on it.

"I think we were both having the baby on our minds."

Jackson smiles at her and places it on top of the lab coat, "I've been worrying about the baby a lot so thank you." He kisses her and hands April her last present.

She slowly opens it and sees a diamond charm bracelet with snowflakes on it. April says nothing and puts it on. "It's so pretty and probably very expensive, thank you."

Jackson grabs the very last present and unwraps it. He stares at gift a little confused, "It's a mistletoe?"

"Yes, but it's not just any mistletoe. It's the exact mistletoe we almost kissed under. I found it going through my old stuff."

Jackson puts it over their heads and grabs the back of her head. She closes her eyes and kisses him deeply. "Merry Christmas, Mrs. Avery."

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Avery."


	20. Take My Breath Away

**Author: WestonFollower**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Prompt: ****AlwaysInMyDreams: **Hi! Can you write one where April realizes and also tells Jackson that no matter if he kisses her gently or with passion, he has always the power to take her breath away? Thank you :)

**Notes: Hope I don't disappoint! I decided my chapters will be named after songs like how the show does. Please review, favorite, follow. **

"I love you. I always have, I love everything about you. Even the things I don't like, I love. And I want you with me, I love you and I think that you love me to. Do you?"

April stares shocked and can't breathe. Why! Why did he have to do this now? This wasn't fair Jackson decided now was the best time to confess his love? No, it doesn't work that way! He wasn't allowed to.

She looks over at Matthew and doesn't love him the way she should. April knew that if she married Matthew she would never be fully committed. She slides off her wedding ring and hands it to him, "I can't do this."

April sprints out the door and past Jackson. She runs laughing as her hair falls out. The dress is probably getting muddy but she doesn't care. April runs happily and says no to both of them, because she doesn't deserve them and she need a break.

Her heels fall off at the barn door.

Two weeks pass and April isn't heartbroken, she is taking time for herself. Everyone calls her, her family, Arizona, Jackson, Meredith and surprisingly Cristina. Nobody comes over though. The time she took off for her honeymoon is now the time she uses to avoid the hospital.

April packs up her wedding dress when she hears a knock. She cautiously opens it and sees no one. Then his head catches her eyes as the elevator closes. April grabs her coat and runs down the steps and outside. The rain soaks her the moment she goes outside and she doesn't understand why the damn hood won't keep her dry.

April quickly catches up to him and slaps him in the arm. "Why are you here?"

"You never gave me an answer." Jackson smiles at her.

"Don't you do that! You don't get to! I told you I wanted you and YOU rejected ME! Then at my fucking wedding you stand up and finally confess your love."

Jackson winces, she hardly ever cursed, "Yes ok! I'm an idiot. You only wanted me because I almost died. I've always wanted you though! I never knew I could like someone the way I liked you. But I don't like you anymore, I love you. April do you hear me, I choose you. So do you want me or not?"

Jackson kisses her and April pushes him off before he makes her unable to breath. April stares at him and wipes her soaking hair out of her eyes. "I can't breathe! Do you understand that? Everything you do to me makes me breathless. Go home, Jackson and let me take a deep breath of air because I haven't in the past three years!"

"Tell me you don't love me and I'll leave."

"I don't-" Jackson pulls her closer.

"You don't love me?"

"I don't."

Jackson kisses her deeply making her breathless all over again. They break apart and stare at each other, smiling. "You better get used to being breathless April, because you're not going to ever be able to breathe normal again."


	21. About Life

**Author: WestonFollower**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Prompt: April and Jackson throughout their lives.**

**Notes: AlwaysInMyDreams I'm so happy you liked it! If you would like me to go in the direction you were thinking just message me and I'll write it when I can! Hope you guys like this one, thanks for all the love! Please review, follow, favorite, and leave prompts!**

When April was eight she went to school and church. Her father taught her and her sisters the importance of corn and farming. Her mother helped everyone with their homework and taught them how to cook. For Christmas she got her first little red notebook.

When Jackson was eight his father left and never came back. His mother didn't cry but Jackson did, wondering why he left them. They had dinner with Grandpa Avery every Sunday instead of going to church. At the dinner table Jackson took in every single word his Grandpa said. Jackson knew he wanted to be a doctor.

* * *

><p>At age thirteen April was called Ducky. Her sisters came up with it over summer. Somehow school found out and soon everyone was calling her it. On her little red book it had tear marks from the bullying. She didn't have friends, everyone thought she was annoying. April decides she wants to be a doctor. Her parents promise they'll support her. She can't wait to get out of the small town she grew up in.<p>

At age thirteen Jackson was starting to play football. He also was starting to catch the attention of girls. He tells his mother he wants to be a doctor. Nobody pushes him so… he pushes himself. All A's, his GPA is a 4.0. His teachers are even surprised, pretty rich boy actually trying to pass. He can't wait to get away from everyone.

* * *

><p>Junior prom, April is seventeen. The captain of the football team asks her out. How cliché, they have a good time. Then he drives them to the lake, a place where couples would go to lose their virginities. He kisses her and tries to take her dress off but she stops him. The next week she finds out it was a dare to see if he could corrupt one of the Virgin Mary sisters. All look but no touch.<p>

Junior prom, Jackson is seventeen. He was there for 5 minutes and then left for a party. The two girls suggest it and Jackson wasn't stupid. How many guys could say they lost their virginity during a threesome? Sarah and Penny left him alone afterwards. He felt accomplished and couldn't figure out what the big fuss was about. It felt great and he just couldn't understand why someone would wait.

* * *

><p>Nineteen, April is studying her ass off. She goes to therapy to fix her feet and dyes her hair brown. Her parents didn't approve of her nose job but she didn't listen. The acne is gone and she wears contacts. YouTube helps her learn how to use makeup and have perfect eye liner. She isn't Ducky anymore.<p>

Nineteen, Jackson is studying his ass off. He passes every single class. When he has time off he workouts, sleeps, parties. Jackson also avoids his mother and doesn't tell his family that he's dead set on becoming a doctor. He isn't going to be Pretty Boy anymore.

* * *

><p>Twenty four, April walks in Mercy West excited for the first day. Her locker is by a pixie like girl, Reed. There's a gigantic man that thinks he's funny, Charles. Then there's Jackson Avery. She smiles at him and starts talking about his family. He gets wide eyes and asks her not to tell anyone. His secret is safe with her.<p>

Twenty four, Jackson walks in Mercy West excited for the first day. Charles talks his ear off about how cute Reed is. Then a brunette comes in and smiles at Jackson. She starts to talk about how awesome it must be that his Grandpa is Harper Avery. Jackson gets nervous, nobody was supposed to know. She quickly reassures him and introduces herself as April Kepner.

* * *

><p>Thirty Two.<p>

He's a husband.

She's a wife.

He's a father.

She's a mother.

Both completely intertwined in each others lives.


	22. Ready To Run

**Author: WestonFollower**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Prompt: Different way the wedding could have went.**

**Notes: How was Christmas! Thanks for all the love guys and this chapter is my present to you. Hope you enjoy! Anyone that has written me a prompt I should be posting them soon so keep an eye out. Please follow, favorite, review, and leave me some prompts. **

"Jackson are you sure you don't want to go?" Stephanie fixes her dress and looks at her boyfriend.

Jackson nods from his position at the nurses' station. "I'm positive." He gives Steph a kiss and she leaves with Jo.

Jackson walks around the hospital restless. He was doing the right thing they both moved on from each other. His phone begins to ring and he picks it up, "Hello? Steph why are you calling me? Shouldn't the wedding be going on?"

"Not yet, that's why I'm calling you. I'm bored. I never knew Kepner was so cheesy, she has butterflies that you have to release when they walk out of the barn. Oh! People are going in the barn now, bye!"

Jackson listens to the dead phone. He remembers the pregnancy scare and how they agreed they would get married in a field with butterflies. Before he knows it he's in his car driving to the wedding. He loved her, say it loud and go from there.

He keeps checking the time, the wedding was supposed to start at noon. It was 11:55. He pushes down on the pedal harder and speeds up the car. The car starts to slowly down and Jackson looks and sees he has no more gas.

"Damn it!" He jumps out of the useless car and starts to run.

Cars go by but no one stops to help him. He keeps running, he needs get there before- in the distance there's someone in white with red hair. It was April, out breath and they run to each other.

"Jackson! What are you doing?"

He tilts his head awkwardly, "I couldn't miss my best friend's wedding. What about you?"

"I can't marry him. Then my car broke down so I tried to find some place to go. You're running just to see me get married? That makes a lot of sense." She walks pass him and he follows.

"What do you want me to say?"

April throws her hands in the air, "Tell me what you were going to tell me, when you were going to interrupt my wedding."

Jackson doesn't even know how she figured it out, "Fine, I love you. I always have, I love everything about you. Even the things I don't like, I love. And I want you with me, I love you and I think that you love me to. Do you?"

April smiles at him, "Of course I do, I wish you told me this before I almost got married!" He wraps his arms around her. "So does that mean were together?"

"Yeah, that sounds weird. I don't think we've ever been on a real date."

April nods. "We're not really that traditional, I want to do this right."

"Let's get married."

April opens her mouth to reply.


End file.
